thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Creature House
The Creature House was the name of the house(s) in Littleton, Colorado (near Denver) in which some of the Creatures lived (and later just worked in, with the exception of James who also lived there) together to record videos and run the Creatures as more of a business venture. The house aspect of the Creature project lasted from the February 1st, 2012 to January 3rd, 2014. History During Creature Talk, a lot of viewers would ask what would the Creatures do if they ever lived with each other. The Creatures then made a gag that they would call it The Creature House. On a Creature Talk in October 2011, they announced that the House would become a reality. They also discussed that they should have an office building located somewhere in Colorado. Chilled thought that this wouldn't work for him and thought the Creatures would be "selling out and just wanted to be a group of friends playing video games", so he left the group and would eventually use the idea of just being a group of friends playing video games to help found The Derp Crew and The Bros Angels. Junk left/was kicked out of the group because he had to support his family. Also, he believes a statement he had said about Jordan also influenced the group's decision to kick him from the group They announced that they would be making both live-action and gaming videos, like Rooster Teeth. They also planned from the start to sell merchandise like t-shirts and Creature Carl plushies. There also is a P.O. Box to receive mail from fans. On December 8, 2012, The Creatures announced during a Creature Talk that their lease would soon be ending and that they didn't plan on renewing their lease, but instead found a smaller cheaper Creature House. After concluding the conversation by revealing that they are setting their sights on moving out before Christmas, the Creatures preceded by asking the Creature Talk viewers where the new Creature House should be located, with almost all viewers giving different location ideas, some even in England or Canada. First House The Creature House started February 1, 2012, when Danz, Gassy, Nova, and Seamus came out to Colorado to actually live in the house. Gassy eventually moved out to an apartment nearby to live with Renee, but used the house as an office until he was voted out of the group. Kootra continued to live in his apartment, using the house as an office. Sly was there for the first couple of days, but returned to Pennsylvania due to his band. On August 21, Sly announced on Twitter that he and PuppyChef would be moving to Colorado to live closer to the Creature House. Like Kootra, Sly would also visit the House daily as an office. He did return, and moved to Colorado in February 2013. Ze originally said he would be coming when he can or if he switches schools, and originally it was confirmed by Kootra that Sp00n would not be moving, but Sp00n has since said he will eventually move into an apartment with his girlfriend Ali near the house, and he did in early January of 2013. During the tour, the group revealed that it was over 10,000 square feet, four floors, and has a pool. It had a workout area, over 7 bathrooms, high horse toilet paper holders, a giant room for meetings, the room for Creature Talks with 6 soft recliner chairs, an ottoman, fireplace, and a TV. Next to the Creature Talk room was a play room, with air hockey and ping pong. They had a nearly soundproof sauna and even an executive-like hot tub. They left the original Creature House on December 17, 2012 after their lease was ending. Second House On December 17, 2012, James, Seamus, and Dan moved into a new Creature House. Seamus revealed this in an update video. The new Creature House had a pool table, which was seen here. Kootra used the House as an office just like the previous one. Sp00n drove to Colorado January 2, 2013. On the January 13, 2013 podcast, the Creatures said that Sp00n was still getting used to the house. Sly and Immortal moved into an apartment nearby the house on February 3, 2013. Seamus moved out into his own apartment in March, 2013 due to issues with the internet connection. Ze said that he would not be joining the Creature House, and will be moving to Arizona to continue his college career. However, he said he would still be with the Creatures. He also visited the House for a week in June. Danz also announced that Liz moved into the House temporarily, as the two of them moved into a nearby apartment soon thereafter. James was the only inhabitant of the House, but the others were using the House as an office, which was its original intention. The Creatures officially moved out of the house as of January 3rd 2014, as confirmed in the end of the "Goodbye Creature House Moments Video". Third House As seen here, the Creatures have moved into a crack den somewhere in the ghetto. Present Main article The Creature Office On Creature Talk episode 86, The Creatures announced they would be getting an office after the lease on the second house ran out. This meant James had to get his own place to live. On Episode 86, James also said he would be getting a "roommate", which he hinted at it being Aleks. By January 1st, they all had relocated to their new apartments. P.O. Box The Creatures, LLC. P.O. Box 2526 Littleton, CO 80161 For mail to be received by the Creatures rather than being sent back or becoming lost altogether, it must be addressed to The Creatures, LLC. or one of their real names: *Jordan Mathewson (Kootra) *James Wilson (Nova) *Daniel Gidlow (Danz Newz) *Seamus O'Doherty (SSoHPKC) *Aleksandr Marchant (ImmortalHD) *Dexter Manning (DexterManning) *Kevin McFarlane (GoldenBlackHawk) Runs to the P.O. Box were common themes for Creature vlogs and Seamus posts vlogs, in which he read some letters and showed fanart and gifts he received in the mail. He and James have both said they will hang their fan art on their bedroom walls. It appears you can't directly send Sp00n mail at the moment, since he does not want to reveal his last name. Recently, the Creatures have integrated any fan mail and gifts they receive into their daily series, The HUB, on he main channel. Trivia *Due to Sp00n not revealing his face, the group joked that when doing IRL videos, they would have a mask that looks like his Minecraft head. However, Sp00n did not live at the House and just visited every few months, until he moved into a near by apartment with his girlfriend, Ali. *Various people had talked about visiting the Creature House. Most notably Lyle, Junk, and the Creatures' sound and audio guy, JP Neufield. *Ze was the last Creature to visit the house, and visited after E3 2013. References *The Creature House Official Explanation - The Creature Hub Gallery First House brownyard.jpg|The Backyard novaspinkroom.jpg|Nova's bedroom, a.k.a. the Pink Room. zefridge.jpg|Ze's fridge in the kitchen. Tumblr mgjv308ayY1remddho1 1280.jpg|(L to R) Danz, James, Kootra, and Seamus in the original House's backyard. Second House tumblr_mj5hwj5FcU1rl31wao1_1280.png|Uncle Tommy and the guys in the first office in the second House. tumblr_mj1lfrDlZU1rd6x6co1_1280.png|Kootra playing pool in the basement. tumblr_mj1lfrDlZU1rd6x6co2_1280.png|Seamus playing pool in the basement. tumblr_mogk03jdyS1s2drseo1_500.jpg|(L to R) Ze, James, Sly, Immortal, Seamus, and Kootra recording Creature Talk in the House's second office. Category:Location